F r i e n d s
by LovingPillow
Summary: Sure they were placed on the same team and all, but they never really knew each other in personal terms. Rated T to be safe, included OCs for the sake of keeping the plot moving.
1. Blind Encounter

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my mother greeting an old name. I recognized the name, of course, who wouldn't (aside from the people who didn't)? You'd have to be insane (or just a complete and utter stranger) not to know my friend; we both go crazy whenever we hang out. Well, whenever we had the chance to stick around. After all, I am a genin and she's a civilian. Too bad, she could've kicked ass (Naruto's and Ino's, probably – she never did like blondes even though she's a blonde herself).

"Wake up sleeping bunny!" I gave a muted sigh when I heard her annoyingly cheerful voice chirp into my ear (it even surpassed Ino in her most hyped up moods). When I didn't respond to her cackling _beside_ my ear, she resorted to shaking my shoulders until I responded – as in giving up my (rightful) sleep and grudgingly sitting up. She then dragged me out of bed (which I gave her a good evil glare to cower out, though unfortunately, she didn't see), and began choosing my clothes for wherever she decided we (yes, we, ne'er just her) go to. After choosing my clothes (which I have yet to see), she pushed (shoved) me into the bathroom (after kicking my ass off my comfy bed) so I could freshen up – after telling me that a _wakening shower should get my head back into reality_, courtesy of her words. I woke with a start as the hot water scalded my scalp. I glared at the mist surrounding me and proceeded to rinse the soap buds, courtesy of the shampoo I used. The scent was lavender, something I personally didn't mind (but she definitely hated).

"You take too long honey bun!" I heard her call out from the door. I had just finished brushing my teeth after a nice warm shower (which nearly made me faint from third-degree burns). With an exaggerated sigh, I rolled my eyes and quickly dried my hair (learning wind jutsus are highly useful) which thankfully didn't mess up my bangs. "What's up zunny cider?" I questioned, exiting my bathroom. I nearly flopped backwards when she shoved some clothes into my chest (which most definitely hurt, madwoman!) and tapped her fingers against her hip as if waiting for me to hurry up (even though I just came out). I looked down to see the clothes she had picked out for me. They were nice (I would never say) but they looked like something a girl would wear on blind dates.

Realization struck me.

_Oh hell no._

I stared up in horror at the smug smirk splayed across her face (her traitorous face). "Oh yes, I set us–" Us? Why _us?_ "–up for a double blind date. And it starts in an hour." She informed me, tapping her wrist as if pointing to the wristwatch she didn't own (since she had no money to pay for it, so ha in her face).

* * *

Two hours later (apparently, they had some sort of delay, "as if" and we had to wait for them), our dates show up. Trust me when I say they look decent – not handsome, nor adorable, but _decent_ as in below average and definitely not up to my standards. With a mental sigh, I greeted my date and gave him what I call my 'nervous' smile but looked like a 'royal' smile ("hey, it's first impressions, that shit works like hell", says the girl beside me). He looked as if he were paper; wouldn't last two (perhaps a half) second in a practice spar. The other one, on the other hand, looks like he could hold up for at least (give or take) eight seconds, which is below average for a civilian but deadly for a ninja.

I was thrust out of my thoughts when I heard my best friend (who I will kill later for setting us up on blind dates) introduce the both of us, "So my name is Reizumu Hana, and the girl beside me is Haruno Sakura." It was obvious that I wasn't much of a socialist, so she spoke instead (and thank god since I wasn't even paying attention to any of them). How we ever became the best of friends, I'll never know (but I do continue to wonder). "As for me, my name is Kanatsu Rei, and the lad beside me is Saegawa Keigo. It is a pleasure to meet such beautiful ladies such as yourselves." Hana's date winked at us and I felt my nonexistent breakfast return. He reminded me too much of that C-rank mission where I had to act as bait in order for Kakashi to finish him off. God I will never want to touch another greasy hand again!

Still in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Hana and her date had left the café until my date shook me back to reality. He had grabbed my hand, causing me to flinch. I wanted to grab my kunai just in case something happened, and I didn't like it. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring them with me since Hana wouldn't let me. You never know what could happen in a few minutes. It's a good way to defend oneself, really!

"You can call me Keigo, _Sakura_." His face was literally in front of me, and I could smell his breath; it was fresh and smelled like mint – probably because he sprayed that thing into his mouth before he sat down at the table (as if I didn't see, I do have eyes you know). He was waiting for a response, so I forced a smile to appear on my face and slowly inched my hand away, all the while trying not to throw up, "So, Keigo-kun, where would you like to go?" I asked as politely as I could – _must not kill, must not kill, must not kill_ – while hiding my disgust.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour later that I bumped into three familiar people. They were members of Team 10 – and I literally bumped into Shino. It happened when Keigo had grabbed my hand (out of nowhere) and urged me to walk faster towards the ice cream parlor where we were already heading towards. I didn't see why he was rushing, it's not as if there's a huge line up or anything. The parlor was practically waiting for us.

I blinked once and rubbed my forehead before looking up to meet Kiba's stare, "Sakura?" His tone indicated that he was surprised. It's not everyday you see me dressed up as a civilian. I gave them a meek smile and felt Keigo tug my hand, as if he knew I forgot about him. "You know them, Sakura?" Keigo asked me, and I saw how he was staring at them as if they were disgusting (when really, he was the disgusting one). I didn't get to respond because he had tripped Hinata (who was walking forward to greet me).

My brows furrowed and I wrung my hand out of his grip. I then slapped him as hard as I could (I don't think punching would do any good for a hideous boy like him), feeling the satisfaction when he reeled back in pain. I smirked and then gave a low growl as I glared at him, "_Never_ hurt my friend. I don't care if Hana set up the blind date between us, you have no right to hurt a fellow protector of this village. Get out of my sight, you worthless scum. If I ever see you again, I will promise you excruciating pain." I threatened him whilst holding my kunai – which had acted as a hair ornament to keep my hair in the bun. The only reason I had it with me is because Hana hadn't noticed when I was getting changed, so I got away with keeping just one weapon on hand. Thankful too, he had no right to harm someone who protected the village he lived in (it would be crime that sent him to the outskirts of Konoha). He was staring at me with something akin to fear, then started backing up, before running away as the pathetic wimp he was. Once he was out of sight, I redid my bun and turned to check on Hinata (who was still lying on the ground; she did trip over the scum's foot after all). Once it was confirmed that she had no serious injury (a scrape would easily heal, it wasn't bleeding so it was fine) to attend to, I helped her stand up.

Silence surrounded the four of us (yes people, Shino is still here), only to be broken by Kiba scoffing.

"You look weird." He commented whilst staring at my civilian clothes.

I gave a shrug, silently agreeing.

After all, it wasn't my regular training clothes.

_I guess I'll take that as a compliment._

I gave a sigh, it was evident that Hana and I are too different.

She wouldn't understand; probably never will.

I'm more suited to be a ninja than a civilian, even though I came from that group.

_I'll probably get a hearing from her when she finds me._


	2. Mindless Eye

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I was relaxing, sitting in one part of the library – where few would bother to visit, unless they needed to research the inner eye (mind, whichever). My peace and quiet was interrupted when I heard Hana's annoying drawl, "Sakuraaaaaaaaaaa, it's soooo hot!" She whined as she made lazy motions with her wrist as if she were fanning herself (though it looked like she was slapping the table instead). She had bought a miniature fan on the way to our sanctuary.

We were shielding ourselves from the heat that had collapsed on Konoha (now that I know how extreme heat feels like, I'm starting to feel sad for those living in Suna) and the library was our only way out of the sun and into the shade.

I gave a sigh as I leaned back against the squishy chair the librarian had bought for the people who visited, and relished in the cool touch. "Why don't you tie up your hair, like I did?" I questioned, seeing her long hair sprawl across the table her face was planted against from the corner of my eye. I chuckled to myself when she grumbled how she didn't have one, and since I didn't have an extra, it sucked for her.

I was staring up at the ceiling when I heard her squeak. My head felt heavy as I looked down to see Neji – _the_ Hyuuga Neji – holding a thick hair-tie between his (deliciously so) long fingers, waiting for Hana to grab it or something. It was odd seeing him communicate with people not from his clan or his teammates. I was thrust from my thoughts when he greeted me, "Haruno-san." which resulted in me greeting him back, though I had to raise my eyebrow as we somehow started a staring contest. That was, until he blinked. Therefore, I won.

"Qwerty board, fan me!"

I rolled my eyes at her demand, but glared at her when she threw the fan in my direction. It hadn't even reached me for goodness sake! So now I have to stand up, make my way over to her, grab the fan (which ended up beside Neji – surprisingly yet oddly) and fan her with it. I grumbled under my breath about how she was being lazy, backing it up with the fact that she couldn't throw properly. It was at this point that I realized Neji staring at me with his eyebrow raised. I gave him a blank stare until he sat down beside Hana. Good good, since I could hit her with the fan and blame Neji on it (though it never worked).

"Let me sleep to the heat's consent!" Hana whined after the nth time I slapped the back of her head. She then fell back to sleep and I mused about the red print of her cheek (or nose, whichever stood out more), that'd leave a stain.

A few minutes later, I moved seats and ended up leaning against Neji's shoulder. A fine shoulder if I must say in my delirious state. I had given up on fanning Hana so I started fanning myself (and Neji, since I was leaning against him). "So why are you here?" I asked him, realizing that he wasn't here to research the inner mind (or eye, whichever floats the boat).

He didn't miss a beat as he responded with the famous excuse, "To get out of the heat."

_Liar._ But I didn't bother to reprimand him for lying.

After all, he could have gone to another section and left us two girls alone.

Besides, who ever heard of a Hyuuga visiting the library to escape the heat?


End file.
